Kiss the Girl
by Serenity the Fallen
Summary: Danny invites Sam to spend the night at his house and they end up doing everything they can do. So Danny suggests they watch a movie. Sam picks The Little Mermaid and Danny agrees to watching it. When this movie gets to a certain song Danny begins to thin


**Kiss the Girl**

This fic is just a short One Shot, Songfic. MAJOR DXS! If ur not a fan of DXS which I doubt anyone isn't, then don't read.

* * *

Sam Manson was at Casper High School, impatiently waiting for the bell to ring. Next to her were her two best friends, Tucker Foley and Danny Fenton. They were staring at the clock as well to get out of school for the weekend. While Lancer was continuing his long lecture on the Aztec Empire, most of the class's eyes were on the clock which read 3:14. Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock. The clock seemed to begin to move slower and slower after each second. 3, 2, 1, RING! The bell went off and all the students in the freshmen class darted out of the classroom. Sam had been waiting for this weekend, because she was going to sleep over at Danny's this weekend. Danny and Tucker were waiting for her outside the school.

"Hey Sam, you ready for tonight?" Danny Asked.

"Am I, I been waiting for this all week." Sam replied.

"Are you sure you can't come Tucker? It's pretty much a once in a lifetime chance." Danny said.

"Sorry, but a date with Valerie is a once in a lifetime chance too. You two lovebirds have fun." Tucker said as he departed for his home to get ready for his date.

While Sam and Danny were walking, Sam asked, "Why is it a once in a lifetime chance that I get to stay over?"

"Well, my parents are going to be out in the country ghost hunting all weekend, so they said I could have you guys stay the night, and Jazz isn't going to be there so that's another plus." Danny explained.

"I guess that is a once in a lifetime chance." Sam chuckled.

Danny and Sam found their way to Danny's home where as Danny said, no one would be home. Their was an eerie calm in the house but it was broken by Danny and Sam's "party" They were playing all sorts of games, and telling all sorts of stories. It was fun until they ran out of things to do.

Still laughing from the last joke Sam said, "So, what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know, we played every game in the house, and told every joke we know, so what is there to do?" Danny asked.

"Um, how about going in the ghost zone that would be fun." Sam suggested.

"Are you nuts? The ghosts would kill me!" Danny shouted back.

"All right, how about a flight around town?" Sam asked.

"Nah, I really am getting bored of flying. Not as fun as it used to be." Danny said.

"How bout a game of Hide and Seek?"

"You know I always win!"

"Checkers?"

"Boring!"

"Go Fish?"

"Boring-er!"

"Umm, go defeat the giant monkey man and save the 9th dimension?"

"Okay, are you on crack?"

"HEY, what would you say if you were this bored?"

"Umm, I'd say, let's watch a movie." Danny snickered.

"Works for me!" Sam said with glee.

They walked over to the movies cabinet and opened it up. There were mostly little children movies here. Sam looked and looked but there was nothing worth watching. Then a movie caught her eye and she pulled it out.

"Hey Danny, let's watch this one!" She shouted as she shoved the movie into his face. The front cover had a red haired girl with a fin for legs and was lying there under the titles bold letters.

"The Little Mermaid? Aren't we a little old for that?" Danny questioned.

"Aw, come on Danny. I haven't seen this movie in years! Please, Please, PUULEEEEASE!" She shouted.

"No way! That movie is for little kids." Danny shouted.

"Funny, you act like a little kid, but you still don't want to watch it?" Sam laughed.

"What? Okay, let me rephrase that. That movie is for little girls." Danny corrected himself.

"Aw, Danny, show a little bit of your sensitive side." She cried.

"I don't have a sensitive side. I'm a pure blood man!" Danny boasted.

"I know, you do to have a sensitive side, I've seen it, and I want you to show it, please, for me?" Sam said in a babyish tone.

"Oh, you're doing that thing that's supposed to make me feel bad again!" Danny screamed.

"I know that." She grinned.

She kept that sad face that always made Danny fall into her demands. She could see in Danny's facial expression that he was resisting Sam's look of evil, as Danny would describe it. Danny finally gave in and said, "Oh fine, we'll watch _The Wittle Merdmaid_ for sammykins." Danny snickered at his comment, but at least he had made Sam happy.

Danny popped in the movie and pressed play. After everything was set, he joined Sam on the couch to watch the movie. He took control of the remote so they could watch the commercials so the commercials could take up the time. Once the commercials were over, the movie started and Danny only groaned while the song they were singing was annoying him to death.

"Oh Danny, you wont be sorry for this." Sam said.

"I guess. It's for you anyways." Danny said with a smile.

As the movie continued on, Danny and Sam were laughing at a funny part or two and singing to the songs. She thought it sweet of Danny to sing along to these songs and actually watch the movie with her. The movie seemed to go one forever. Then, after over an hour, a certain scene on the water, in a boat, where the prince was rowing the boat, which Danny recognized as where they sing, Kiss the girl.

"**Percussion," Sebastian cued "strings, winds, words."**

"_**There you see her, **_

**_Sitting there across the way." _**

_**Sebastian sang.**_

"**_She don't got a lot to say _**

**_But there's something about her_**

_**And you don't know why **_

_**But you're dying to try **_

**_You wanna kiss the girl"_**

Danny thought about that. That was how he felt about Sam. But he tried to get his mid off it but the song just continued.

"_**Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
Possible she wants you to  
There is one way to ask her" **_

"_SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" _Danny thought.

"**_It don't take a word  
not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl"_**

"**Sing with me now." Sebastian said.**

"**_Sha la la la la la, my oh my  
Look like the boy too shy  
ain't gonna kiss the girl_**

**_Sha la la la la la, ain't that sad  
Ain't it a shame, too bad  
He gonna miss the girl"_**

This song was making Danny scream in his head over and over again, _"SHUT UP!" _This song, although Danny was screaming in his head, was speaking to him, it was saying, _"MAKE A MOVE PAL!" _

"**_Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you'd better do it soon  
No time will be better _**

_**She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
until you kiss the girl **_

_**Sha la la la la la, don't be scared  
you got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl **_

_**Sha la la la la la, don't stop now  
don't try to hide it  
How you wanna kiss the girl **_

_**Sha la la la la la, float along  
And listen to the song  
the song say kiss the girl **_

_**Sha la la la la la, the music play  
do what the music say  
you gotta kiss the girl **_

**_You've gotta kiss the girl"_**

"Um, Sam, I have something to say." Danny said slowly.

"Yes Danny?" Sam asked.

"**_You wanna kiss the girl"_**

"Um, it might be easier, to, um…" Danny started.

"What is it Danny?" Sam asked.

"**_You've gotta kiss the girl"_**

Danny then pulled Sam to him. She squealed and said "Danny, what are you doing?" Danny locked both their lips together in an unforgettable, first kiss.

"**_Go on and kiss the girl"_**

After the Kiss was over, Sam looked up at Danny while he had a smile on his face. She said, "Danny…I…I don't get it. When did you…"

Danny still had his arms wrapped around her waist. "I've loved you for some time now. That song, it made me think, that I should have realized that for some time now. Sam thank you for choosing that movie, it really helped." Danny said quietly looking down on her.

"Oh, Danny, I love you too." She shouted as she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

They continued to watch the movie. Danny stretched his arms up and then wrapped his right arm around Sam. (You all should know that gay thing that guys do to hug their girls) When it came to the ending wedding scene, Sam asked, "Hey Danny, do you think we could have a wedding like that? You know on a boat?"

"Sam isn't that looking to far ahead?" Danny chuckled.

"I guess, but I can dream right." Sam said.

"Since you're part of my world, then yes, you can dream." Danny said quietly.

"Danny, that was so corny. Don't ever use that line on me again!" She complained.

"What?" Danny whined, "I was just so caught up in that gay movie you just made me watch that I…"

"Gay movie? When you kissed me, you said thank you for having us watch that movie." Sam said.

"Sam, just because it helped me realize my feelings for you, doesn't mean that I liked it." Danny said.

"You know your lying, you loved it." Sam grinned.

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"YES YOU DID!"

"Oh, look at the time, I think its time I hit the hay. I'm gonna go get dressed. See ya!" Danny said sarcastically.

"Daniel James Fenton! You get your butt over here so we can finish this argument!" Sam shouted as she was chasing him up the stairs.

Danny went in his room and slammed the door. Sam came in after him, to see that he had his shirt off. "Hey! I said I was getting dressed!" Danny screamed.

She blushed, smiled a big smile, and shut the door. She then thought this, "_Who knew Danny had so much muscle?"

* * *

_

And with that my good friends, I end this little one shot that came to me while listening to my music. I keep a lot of Disney Music, but I don't understand how some people think that as childish. Those songs are so meaningful and beautiful; they are an important part of my life. I want everyone who reads this fic to review. I don't care if you have a pen name or not. You can review anomously if you want! I just want to hear what everyone thought. You can even flame me!

**-Serenity the Fallen-**


End file.
